1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing device for a covering member preferable for use in a small OA or electronic device such as a notebook-sized personal computer, a portable telephone, or the like.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as a closing device which can open and close a display body of a small OA (office automation equipment) device such as a notebook-sized personal computer for a keyboard body and can stably stop and hold the display body at a predetermined open angle to the keyboard body, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,743 granted Aug. 18, 1992 and Japanese patent application no. 4-167466 (laid open no. 6-10556 a closing device is known in which a rotary shaft for supporting the covering member is rotatably attached to an attaching member which is attached to the device body side, a fixed cam member having a cam part in which the rotary shaft is rotatably inserted into the center part is fixed to the attaching member, and there are provided a rotating and sliding cam member which has a cam part which comes into contact with the cam part of the fixed cam member and is attached to the rotary shaft so as to be rotatable together with the rotary shaft and to be slidable in the axial direction and compression means for pressing the rotating and sliding cam member to the fixed cam member side.
Although the conventional known closing device has a function of sufficiently stably holding the covering member such as a display body at a predetermined angle, it is limited to reduce the size of the device since the cam member requires the thickness for the cam part. There is also a problem that a die for molding the cam member is necessary so that manufacturing costs are high.